User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC HOLIDAY RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! Santa Claus VS Jesus Christ
EPIC HOLIDAY RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! JESUS VS SANTA CLAAAAAAAAAAAUS BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Santa Claus: I’m making a list and checkin’ it twice but you ain’t nice, pick up your feet in the North Pole, learn not to slip on ice, It’s a one man sleigh when I run over this long haired, rumors spread like Christmas cheer but I don’t think I cared, when you were born, I’m the fourth of the Three Kings, are you listening Jesus? Listen, the sleigh bells ring, you look homeless, behind a frickin’ rock, you dwell, your time has come Jesus, call this verse the Carol of the Bells Jesus: I’m the son of god so you better show some respect Claus, you don’t wanna well then to bad, follow the Christ Laws, you’re just a figment of a child’s imagination, you can die, better not pout and better not cry cause I’m telling you why, you ain’t no Black Santa, quit livin’ in the past you old fool, you come from the North but your rhymes aren’t even cool, you see people when they are sleeping and awake, I wonder, is your sleigh actually a big, white van? I’ll blow you asunder Santa Claus: You make me Cross, because of you I won’t go to church, people from your book are stupid, they actually searched, Deck the Halls with your amputated arms and legs, man, What Child is This? A child that has nails in his hands, do You Hear What I Hear? I hear the final death from you, A boy that was born in the stable that highly resembles you, you’re a Little Donkey, I’ll make your murder a Silent Night, and no Jesus, just cause you’re God’s son won’t make me see the light, Let it Snow on this Jewish embodiment that made the Romans mad, A Winter Wonderland is what I live in, you live in a cloud, that’s bad, knock my Silver Bells against you, who knows what you will do, in your life you only had 13 scholars but you can’t beat me with your crew Jesus: Santa please, I will forgive you for the sin of gluttony you made, send you down to the underworld, have the Devil make you afraid, I don’t need the scholars right now, I already visited them in the past, nine reindeer are needed to make you fly but you still will be last, It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year but you still block me out, people know me more then you, even if there are atheists, no doubt, people learn about you until they’re like 5 and then you’re forgotten, on Christmas all the kids got aches because the candy you give is rotten, you spit diamonds, that’s like a beautiful thing but I spit coal, I have room for a fourteenth scholar so Santa, knows the time to enroll, Do You Know What I Know? I know that it’s like a White Christmas, You better watch out and you better not shout, cause you’re on MY list Who won? Santa Claus Jesus Christ Category:Blog posts